Sublimation
by FreakyFeline
Summary: It was a sweet and torturous exchange, that Sasuke has let upon himself in order to get information. He was resolved to put light on the truth about the hazy incident of burglary which caused his parent's death. He wasn't afraid of walking on the sidelines of darkness, but even within this chaos he will find something more than he ever imagined. Orochimarux Sasuke AU


Chapter 1

Xxx

Notice: It contains explicit sexual material and also dark humour. The name Sublimation is part of an alchemic process that is said to create the philosopher's stone. Its name is linked with my all-time favourite doushinji Hermaphrodite (Roy/ed).

Xxx

Like a memory buried somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he couldn't recall exactly when this madness begun. His immutable hatred that he bore, washed up by anger and bitterness and the growing insatiable appetite for power, all these things must have been part of what it led him up to this, without knowing that he took this journey like a drunkard on his way home. It didn't really matter now, he opened his eyes to find himself staring emptily at the ceiling, which was starting to became familiar, he watched the same ceiling yesterday night when that man was slipping inside of him, with a grunting sound as he debauched him, and he, in turn, whimpered in low moans. The lack of violence for what was being committed was almost laughable, frustrated at this thought he jerked onto his side and buried his face in the pillow. The smell sweet of sweat and skin invaded his nostrils but he ignored it, instead he tried to get some sleep. He laid there naked, covered only by the white sheets, no chains that bound him, no gagging or anything that deprives him of his freedom, and yet he was chained there, by his own willingness.

xxx

If it had been a staged play, things would have made more sense the way that they took place. The mayor had given the police force entirely to the hands of the Uchiha family line: with it came honour, pride, a solid service to the community of Konoha, yet still such seemingly impregnable name would never imagine to face such a delirious fate. Then the climax would have been his parents lying cold on the floor of the living room and the shadowy figures escaped out of sight before their crime was exposed. Again if it had been a play, it would set as a dark comedy, with the same entitle on the newspaper magazines: Uchiha family of the police force killed in a burglery. Then the audience would have laughed because of the ridiculousness of the situation, felt sorrow for the victims and left them with aftertaste of wisdom. But there was no such thing. The boy was left fending for himself because no one wanted to take him in, he was too young to understand and too dignifying to take pity from others. He longed to have his brother here and let him take care of everything like he always did, but he left oversees and scarcely contacted with his family ever since he left. At the age of seven, Sasuke had been fostered into one home and another, all belonged to the Uchiha family, but all equally disjointed. The only thing he could do, was to survive the way he can, and he did so, retreated from the world into a solitary existence, planning his way out of this terrible affliction that plagued him deeply.

He grew up and reached high school, but the gnawing reluctance towards friends, girls, school; the everyday life that revolved around high school students was insignificant to him. It was the same malingering sun that glared through the sky every day, giving the daylight hours. It was the same washed up sky that stretched above their hands into an endless bleak. It was the same days that rolled over the backs of the ignorant blissful students, unaware of the miseries that swelter under the ground, lurking in the crevices and corners of the darkness waiting to engulf their passing victims into an endless chaos. He was aware of these demons, and so he was deprived of joy, forever weary of their existence, nothing could make him happy.

It was not until he acquainted with strange spectacled boy that things in his life had shifted into a different perspective. The fellow student with grey hair bound in a ponytail and round glasses hemmed on the rim of his nose, seemed very innocuous at first sight, though the kind of information that he brought with him was not any of ordinary student, even if he was the school's newspaper editorial. It was a simple encounter; during class Sasuke was standing in front of the chemistry lab's counter waiting for the Bunsen burner's flame to burn blue, when the spectacled boy came from behind him tapping on his shoulder and cupped his palm between his ear and lips, murmuring something irresistible, that made his black void eyes to became alive, the deal was sealed;

'If you want to meet him, meet us on the corner street of cherry's coffee shop, after school.'

With heavy heart he accepted, knowing that it was going to be a gamble to be dealing with some stranger and the spectacled boy. The school bell ran and echoed and the murmur and liveliness of the students permeated through the front courtyard of the school as everyone was heading back to their homes. He cringes when thinking of going home, the crickets and the empty spaced room was the only thing waiting for him. The coffee shop was a block away from the school's perimeter and so he walked his way to the destination.

Sasuke was starting to think it was a joke, when he was waiting for half an hour, with no one in sight. He grew frustrated at himself for being such a gullible moron, as if someone knew anything of the Uchiha, when he himself wasn't one of them. When he decided to take off, Kabuto appeared walking idly to his direction. There was a sly smile plastered on his face when he saw the young Uchiha waiting, resting his back against the wall.

'Didn't think you'd come' he spoke truthfully as he stepped in front of him, pushing his hands in his pockets.

'Tch...don't waste my time' the Uchiha answered curtly

'Very well let me take you to him'

'Weren't I suppose to meet him _here_?!'

'He is not the kind of man who would idly have dealing in some shady alley in a corner of a street, he isn't that _obvious_ kind of villain' he said amusedly

He sighed annoyed decided to follow him, but when Sasuke was reluctantly starting to walk, the grey haired hair boy stopped abruptly and turned around fixing his glasses by the pulling up the rim between his thumb and forefinger

'By the way we have to take a bus'

'What?' the somewhat seriousness of his manner, had taken the Uchiha off guard

'Neither of us can drive, we are students after all'

Of course, that made sense.

Xxx

The place where Sasuke was supposed to meet this mysterious man; was an unremarkable office building, it was cramped between two unoccupied houses on a narrow side street. He had all the right reasons to suspect that there was something shady in all of this, and his hunch was right. The man was the manager from a press company who was kicked out due to some very dirty unhanded dealings. It wasn't as though Sasuke knew all about this, but from the very start, he knew that spectacled guy was suspicious. The young Uchiha stepped up the narrow circular stairs, Kabuto led him through the door of the first floor and walked on through the hallway until he reached to the office. He knocked on the door and twisted the pummel, he pushed the door open.

'He is here' he announced, though Sasuke was unable to see who he was talking to, because his view was blocked by the other young man.

Kabuto placed a hand over his shoulder and pushed him past the door, with a few stumbling steps he found himself in an ordinary office. The door behind him was closed, he found himself trapped, as though he was caught with bait. Sasuke could see the man clearly now, his appearance was rather creepy; his black coal hair fell down over his shoulders contrasting his already unnatural pale skin. He shuddered when the older man gazed at him; almond shaped with yellow iris and a narrow slit, predatory and fierce. The man was dressed formally into business wear, his leg was crossed over the other and his chin on his palm, resting the elbow over the desk. Sasuke expression cringed when he saw a cream coloured mug saying _I am too sexy to be bad_.

'So you are the boy named Sasuke Uchiha?' he asked in a peculiar hoarse voice.

'What is the information that you have about the Uchiha clan?' he promptly asked, something about this man rubbed him the wrong way.

'You are quite quick to business I see' the man said amused 'but not so fast, do you have something that you can give me in return?'

'What, what do you mean?'' Sasuke replied, looking puzzled

'Did you really think that I am going to give you valuable information for free' Orochimaru remarked as he picked up his mug and walked to the coffee machine

'I don't have much money' Sasuke was impatient and irritated at the man's behaviour, especially the fact that he was taking it so easy as though he is mocking him, or all of this is just a fraud. He bit his lower lip, thinking of the great risk he is currently putting himself in.

'I am not seeking money' as the older man spoke he poured hot coffee in his mug, and stirred it with a tea spoon 'would you like some...Sasuke?'

He shuddered, when the older man called him so intimately by his first name 'No' he replied curtly.

'So what can I do to have some information from you?'

There was a pause, as Orochimaru picked his mug and went back to his seat, there was a look on his face that which vaguely came to the understanding of what the man wanted, yet not could describe it. He had never been interested in these things, but he wasn't so naïve to realize that the older man lusted for him. _He wanted his body_, it was a disgusting revelation.

'No way I am going to do that''

'Do what exactly?' Orochimaru tauntingly inquired, pretending that he didn't know so that he would make the young boy speak out. He watched him as he sipped his coffee as he intently gazed on the youth, he observed supple body, not quite of a child but still not an adult, it was a delicious and fair exchange, and he was delighted of the idea.

Sasuke, on the other hand, reflected on this whole situation. It was foolish of him to consider that he was going to just hand out valuable information without getting something in exchange, such was the way the world worked, despite his youth , he was already getting a taste of the adult world .

'How can I be so sure that you are not a fraud?' Sasuke muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Orochimaru straightened up and picked up a newspaper and handed it over to the young Uchiha, it was the headline of the events that shaped his life in the most imaginable way. It was the front page news of the robbery and murder of his family. He looked up, perplexed of how this was linked with the proof Orochimaru's information is true.

'This is pubic information, I really doubt that there is anything in this which confirms my suspicions' Sasuke muttered

'Did you read it?'

'No' he replied, it might have been selfish, but it was too difficult for him to read it, it meant to revive the horror of that day once more

'Than I suggest you should, there are some inconsistencies in that article, especially when the other newspapers don't seem to agree with certain aspects of the incident'

Orochimaru's words had stirred up his curiosity, he never thought that the first clue was right in the palm of his hands. It was simple, and yet he never thought about it; reading and matching the newspapers for any kind of inconsistencies. He felt mortified with himself.

'So now that I helped you with the first step, it's your turn to pay me back' the older man snickered

He had no choice now, but to go along with it, regardless of how much he abhored it. He loosened up his tie and with a swoosh he pulled it from the collar of his shirt, and let It fall down on the floor. He started unbuttoning his shirt, one by one, while he was under Orochimaru's gaze. The older man placed a hand over the front of his trousers and rubbed himself as watched the young Uchiha, exposing his collarbone, imagining himself to be nibbling on the base of his neck while moving his hand down his chest now exposed due to the open shirt, and slip his hand to feel nipple under the palm of his hand and explore the curves and grooves of his body as he slid down to his abdomen. He felt a sting of pleasure running straight to his groin as he started getting hard. Sasuke let the shirt fall feebly off from his shoulder as it fell into a clump around his feet.

Orochimaru curled his finger, signalling him to come closer, and the youth did so. He knelt down and ran his hand over the older man's bulge, feeling it stiff as a rock. Orochimaru laid back comfortably as he let him do the job, by himself. Sasuke never in his wild dreams would imagined himself to be touching a man's cock before, it was revolting, but he closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind of it as he rubbed his hand over the bulge, squeezing it, while the older man groaned softly in response.

He felt a something warm and soft above his own hand, he shot his eyes open and saw Orochimaru's hand above his. He was unzipping and pulling out his monstrosity out, now visible and aching to be stimulated by the young boy's touch. He wrapped his fingers around it, feeling it stiff and throbbing in his palm, he swallowed as he started stroking him from the base up. The man leaned against his chair, letting the pleasure wash over him with delight. Since he was leaning back he pushed his hips forward and thus making his stiff cock stand more prominently erect.

'Look at me' he said, enjoying the sweet torture of making the boy to display to the lewd act that he was doing. Sasuke gritted his teeth and raised his head, his body was starting to respond and act on its own, he felt a shudder running through his body, as he pumped him and squeezed his fingers tightly around his hardness. He rubbed his inner thighs, feeling a slight discomfort between his own legs, his underwear felt tightened, when he realized that he was getting stiff too. He ignored it as he didn't want to indulge himself into this act, more than he should.

Orochimaru groaned and bit his lower lip, waves of pleasure rushing over his sense, more intense and alluring than he had ever imagined. The thought of making a teenage boy do these things to him was way better than ever he could fantasize, but it wasn't enough.

'Suck me' he wasn't ashamed to instruct his desires to him.

Sasuke hoped that he was going to limit to at least just a hand job, but as his fears were confirmed, he had to do whatever the man asks him to, even if he is reluctant to do so. He propped himself a little up and stuck his tongue out licking from the base of his shaft, _think it as a lollipop_, the back of his mind was saying to him, to alleviate his mind a little the uneasiness of doing such a thing. He rolled his tongue around the tip only slightly, giving him a tickling sensation and causing the older man to grip his hand over the youth's head, while the other arm was hanging limply. He arched his back and threw his head back as the boy sucked on the tip lolling his tongue around. Sasuke tried to think of it as a lollipop; he thought what kind of flavour would it be? Maybe lemon, but cherry would it be better, yes he was eating a _cherry lollipop_.

He proceeded to push the shaft into his lips and all the way reaching to the back of his mouth, the older man grunted, his cock surrounded by the youth's wet mouth, being the first to be pleasured by the inexperienced youth, it was simply divine. Sasuke used his tongue and the celling of his mouth to reverberate and suck on him. It was discomforting to have something thick in his mouth, that made him unable to close his lips properly and at the same time, his own member felt insistently throbbing. He stared bobbing his head, trusting his length against his tongue. Orochimaru's hand shifted on the back of the Uchiha's head and pulled him, wanting to fuck his mouth deeper. In the silence of the room, the only thing that could be heard was the muffled sounds escaping from Sasuke's lips, slick wet sounds as he sucked on the man's cock, while the older man groaned and heaved, feeling the rush of approaching his orgasm. Soon enough the young Uchiha felt a warm liquid seeping in his mouth without any alert. He pulled back gagging and coughing, regretting that he had swallowed it, as he wiped his lips, wash out as soon as possible the after taste in his mouth.

'That was a good service' Orochimaru said as he smirked pleased and satisfied. He reached out to clean himself out and zip his pants up.

'What now?' the youth begrudgingly replied

'If you want to continue with this dealing, than visit it me, I will keep giving you the information in exchange for sexual favours' Orochimaru grabbed a pen and scribbled something down on a paper, an handed it to the youth. It was the address for his home. Sasuke wasn't sure if this development was better or worse but in any case he didn't want to think too much about it, less than going home and have a cold shower.

Xxx

On the way home, he held the newspaper that perverted man gave him. He planned to have a shower and read it through alone in his room, without anyone or anything disturbs him. It might have been a very small clue, but at least he had something to work with. He just hoped that Orochi-guy wasn't playing him, he would have never trusted him if he had someone to turn to.

He arrived at home sliding the door and slipped off his shoes, when his aunt walked to him to the doorway

'You're awfully late where have you been?'

Sasuke looked down, avoiding to meet her eyes 'I was kept late by a school committee'

'We were waiting for you dinner was ready, I need to reheat it now'

'I am not very hungry' he said walking past her and heading to the stairs

'Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?'

'Yes I just want to be alone, I need to study' he replied in a monotone voice as he stepped up the stairs.

He was glad that she didn't inquired further and he could secure himself in his room. He closed the door and locked it. In the safety of his bedroom, he was crushed by a sense of dread and sickness. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the sink, he coughed and his trembling hands reached to the running tap water to wash his mouth. He gargled and washed his mouth over and over again, until it became dry. He closed of the tap water as he breathlessly panted, trying to catch his breath. He let his head hanging down while resting his arms over the sides of the sink, and when he felt a little bit better he stripped of his clothes and walked into the shower.

He felt a little refreshed after he gotten out of the bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and let his wet black hair sticking onto his cheeks and neck and trickling water over his bare shoulders. He took the newspaper and sat down on the bed, taking a pen from the drawer of his night side table so that he could mark anything that he comes across as unusual. Despite that he felt refreshed, exhaustion and weariness took hold of him. He felt utterly revolted with himself, and he could not wipe out the sickening feeling in his throat, but it wasn't enough to hold him back, he had to get to something, the unfathomable disarray of his life was his strongest motivation. He was a lost boy into the haziness of darkness and the current of events which were bigger than himself.

Sasuke picked the newspaper and read the article thoroughly. The recurrent events once more unfolded before his eyes. He wanted to cry, he wished he could let out this frustration deep within himself, but he could not let out a single tear.

Xxx


End file.
